


Him

by JustLyra



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic inspired by a photo of Heikki walking through the paddock with Romain at one of the races</p>
            </blockquote>





	Him

A Seb/Heikki H one shot. Inspired by the photo of Heikki with Romain. Written for Bexley primarily, thank you for proof reading :)

Walking into the Energy Station Heikki had a spring in his step. Most people struggled with the days being dark and the nights being light as they stayed on European time in Singapore, but Heikki thrived on it. He liked the dark, people with secrets usually do.

"He’s not in a good mood," Britta’s face was smiley, but her tone was serious making Heikki sigh.

"What’s wrong with our boy now?"

Since Heikki had joined Team Seb he and Britta had joked often about them being stand-in parents to Sebastian. They made sure he was where he was supposed to be, Britta made sure he wore the right clothes and Heikki made sure he ate his greens. Heikki had an almost animalistic need to care for his charge that grew with each race weekend.

"No idea. He was fine this morning when we arrived, but since he came back from the autograph session he’s been grumpy."

"Thanks for the heads up."

Heading up the stairs Heikki let himself into Sebastian’s room without knocking and ignored the scowl thrown in his direction. Preparing the massage table and the oils he need he watched the young German from the corner of his eye. Sat on the sofa, legs crossed under him, Seb was playing a computer game - racing of course. His tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration and his eyes darting left and right across the screen.

"How was the autograph session?"

"Boring."

Raising his eyebrow Heikki shook his head, “I’m sure the people who stood for hours waiting to see you would be delighted to hear your enthusiasm for meeting them.”

"Yes, yes I know. Without them I wouldn’t be here yadda yadda."

"You spend far too much time with Kimi."

"Am I not allowed to be bored? Do I have to be super-smiley-Sebastian all of the time?…..Aargh I lost a life!”

"Massage?"

"Not in the mood," Resetting his game Seb barely looked at Heikki, his mood clearly low.

"If you don’t have one now there won’t be time before the race. It’s the toughest race of the year physically."

“Really? Thank you for telling me, I had never noticed.”

Putting the oils down Heikki walked out of the room. In this kind of mood there was no talking to Seb so he decided not to bother trying.

***

The race went well, better than well, and the adrenalin was flowing as Seb climbed out and stood on top of his car. Even with the buzz from the win drivers still worked on autopilot. When you lost you got weighed, congratulated the winner and met your trainer at the back of the paddock to have a drink before facing the press pen. When you won you got weighed, got slapped on the back a few times (usually painfully by those who’d had a shit race) and met your trainer and someone from the team in the waiting room before having a drink, putting on your cap and heading for the podium.

Seb’s heart sank when Christian handed him his watch amongst hugs and celebrations, “Where’s Heikki?”

"He’s with Britta and the others. Great race Seb, great race…. Kimi, how’s your back?"

Staying on autopilot Seb joked with the others until he got out on the podium and it happened. Again.

Laughing it off as Martin Brundle tried to stop it and then he faced endless questions about it Seb managed to make most people believe that he really didn’t care about the booing, but of course he did. It stung. He could understand Mark’s fans booing him after Malaysia, but he knew that it had started before that. At Silverstone it could be explained away by Mark being an adopted Brit and in Italy the dislike for him was understandable, but Canada? Singapore? Joking that Ferrari had a travelling band of fans he knew the truth himself. They just didn’t like him.

As the party began in the Energy Station he found himself a corner to hide in. Despite the victory he wasn’t in the mood for celebrations at all. When he was a child he’d dreamt of racing in F1, he’d dreamt of winning and he’d dreamt of people cheering as he raised his trophy aloft. It had never occurred to him that the harder he worked and the more he’d achieved the less people would like him and the more they’d boo.

Sighing and finishing the bottle of beer he headed out into the dark, intending to head for the hotel he stopped as Heikki’s voice cut through the night air.

"Where are you going? Your party is that way?"

"Hotel. Not in the mood."

Walking away he was in the hotel foyer before he realised Heikki had followed him, “Go back to the party Heikki.”

"Not until you tell me what is going on."

"Nothing."

Taking the stairs two at a time Seb’s competitive streak kicked in and within moments he and Heikki were racing up the stairs until they reached the seventh floor. Trying to hide that he was gasping for breath and his legs were shaking it took him two attempts to open the room door.

"Competitive bastard," Heikki’s tone was light and jokey as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"You didn’t have to join in," Sinking onto the sofa he picked up the remote, but found it pulled out of his hand quickly, "Hey!"

"What’s going on?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. What’s going on?"

"You tell me Heikki…." Looking pointedly at his trainer Seb waited to see if he would come right out and admit it.

"I’ve no idea mate. You’ve been in a shitty mood all day though."

"Yeah can’t imagine why. I mean I worked my balls off all day just to get booed…… Oh and my trainer is leaving and hasn’t bothered to tell me."

Heikki’s jaw almost hit the floor and he coughed the water he’d just poured into his mouth onto the carpet, “What?”

"You heard."

"What the fuck makes you think that?"

"I seen you…… With him,” Seb’s words were almost spat out.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"This morning you were 'running late' you said,” Using his fingers to create quotation marks in the air he sounded bitter, “Then I saw the pictures. They’re online so don’t try and deny it.”

"I was running late,” Heikki was baffled, he had no idea what was going on.

"Not too late to have a cosy chat with him.”

"Who is him?" Slumping down onto the sofa beside Seb Heikki looked at him, "Seb, what is going on?"

"I know that Benoit is leaving."

"Yes, so do I."

"I bet you do," Starting to stand up Seb yelped as he was pulled abruptly back down by a hand clamped on his shoulder.

"No, what the fuck is going on?"

"You and him this morning. I saw you. You’re leaving to go and replace Benoit, that’s why you didn’t come to the waiting room with my towel and water."

"Seb…."

"I wouldn’t mind, well I would, but it would be better if you had actually told me instead of just sneaking about with him."

"Ok. Firstly, I’m not leaving. If I was I would have told you. Secondly, stop calling Romain him, it’s rude."

"So why were you all cosy chatting with h- Romain?”

"He asked if I had any recommendations for him. Apparently he was recommended Benoit by an old teammate, but this year his teammate is Kimi…."

"Oh," Fidgeting with the edge of his shirt Seb’s voice was low, "Well you still didn’t bring my watch."

"I forgot my pass because I was rushing. They wouldn’t let me in without it because of Spa."

"Oh."

For a moment the silence between them was awkward, but sighing lightly Heikki slung his arm around Seb’s shoulder, “If I was leaving I’d tell you.”

"I don’t want you to leave," Seb’s voice was almost a whisper.

Locking eyes the pair froze, staring at each other, both aware of the tension building between them, but equally aware of the potential disaster of what could be about to occur.

Some things can be undone, or forgotten, but some cannot. Heikki knew that fucking his boss very firmly came in the ‘not undoable’ pot, but as he found himself pulled closer by Seb’s eyes.

"Heikki," Seb’s voice now was most definitely a whisper. Frozen to the spot he bit his lip softly and that was the undoing of Heikki.

Seb whimpered as Heikki’s lips crashed down onto his. There was no softness or gentleness in the kiss. Tangling his fingers into the back of Seb’s hair Heikki simply pulled him into the position he wanted him in. Heikki’s tongue was demanding as it pressed against Seb’s bottom lip, insisting on entry rather than asking. By the time Heikki pulled away Seb was gasping for breath, his lips red and swollen and his hair ruffled.

"This," Heikki panted, "Can’t be undone. No going back…."

As Seb tried to formulate a reply Heikki turned and straddled his legs, trapping him on the sofa. Taking Seb’s wrists he held them to the back of the sofa as he brought his mouth painfully close to Seb’s ear.

"If you don’t say no now then I’m going to fuck you."

As Heikki’s words filtered into his brain Seb whimpered as his mouth found his pulse point. For what seemed like an eternity Heikki’s mouth sucked on him lightly before biting down, firm, then licked at him softly until the pain subsided before starting again.

Bringing his mouth level with Seb’s ear again Heikki made him groan as hot breath danced across his skin, “Do you want me to fuck you Seb? Is that what you want?”

Not waiting for a reply Heikki sank his teeth into Seb’s ear lobe at the same time as he pressed his weight down on Seb’s groin. The combination of pain and glorious pressure muddling in his brain making the world foggy.

As Heikki began circling his hips, tormenting Seb by adding then taking away the friction where he desperately wanted it, he bent to the other side of Seb’s neck to suck and bite another red mark, like a branding, near his collarbone.

"Heikki," Seb’s voice was a whimper, "Need…"

"What do you need? Tell me," circling his hips harder Heikki deliberately quickened his pace giving Seb the friction he wanted more often, but for a cruelly short time.

"Need you…. Need to come."

"You could come like this. Would you like that? Coming here, on the sofa, in your clothes, without even being touched….."

Flicking his tongue across Seb’s ear Heikki dropped his voice to a dirty whisper, “Would you like that, or would you rather I bent you over the back of this sofa and fucked you? Hmmm? Would you prefer that?….” Keeping his hips moving Heikki kept up the tormenting pressure of Seb’s aching cock as his words got filthier, “Would you prefer to be bent over here while I tongue you open? Then slide my cock into you and fuck you…. Slowly then quickly then slowly again until you were begging to come…. Would you like that Seb?”

"Uh huh," With the cotton of his boxers rubbing furiously back and forth across his sensitive tip Seb was right on the edge and could only groan loudly as Heikki thrust his hand between them and pressed his palm against him.

"Then do you know what I’m going to do while you are all over-sensitive for coming…. I’m going to fuck you some more. Keep pounding into you until you can feel it all building up again. You’ll be all hyper sensitive, painful almost, but you’ll still want it. You’ll want me to fuck you so much you’ll take the pain, you’ll take whatever I give you won’t you?"

With Heikki’s hand rubbing him insistently Seb could only nod, Heikki’s dirty, sadistic almost, smile making him whimper again.

"Come for me Seb. Come for me here," Rubbing him harder Heikki worked his hand along Seb’s length, using the material of his shorts to increase the friction and deny the skin-to-skin touch he craved.

"Can’t."

"You can," Starting on his neck again Heikki whispered into his skin, "Come for me and I’ll fuck you…. Show me how much you want it and I’ll give you it…."

As the image of being bent over the sofa and taken by Heikki filled his mind and the hand rubbing against him got firmer a sharp bite to the neck was the final tipping point for Seb and he came in his pants like a horny teenager.

Before the wave of shame, or something, had even swept over him his eyes focussed on Heikki. Standing in front of him his trainer slowly, painfully slowly, unbuckled his belt and pulled it free, letting it drop to the floor with a clatter that made Seb jump. Freeing his own hard erection he smiled, an almost smirk of a smile, at his boss, “Now how about you show me how sorry you are for thinking I’d leave you….”

As Seb sank to his knees he shivered at the completed sentence, “Before I fuck you over this sofa.”


End file.
